memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Conflict/Into the Future
The crew attempts to find their destiny in the future... Summary Chapter One Edward Shield, appointed admiral in place of Sanders, goes about his work with a strange kind of indifference. Having fulfilled the task for which he believes he and the ''Enterprise''-C were spared from destruction at Narendra III to accomplish, he feels obsolete. He shares these sentiments with Young, who drops by briefly to tell him about the repairs made to both their ships. The crew, also, is having difficult adjusting to the life of peace. Loghri'nah, a stranger in a strange land, is viewed with awe, fear, anxiety and even downright horror by the much-smaller humans, who shun him because of his, according to their opinions, frightening visage. Nox also, is looked at with mistrust, confusion, xenophobia and hatred by some who lost ancestors or friends in the Earth-Romulan War. To get some solitude, Nox goes on to the Bridge of the deserted . Here he runs into Jenkins, who has a gut feeling that the Admonitor will be decommissioned shortly, in spite of its six long years of service. After sharing some words, Jenkins leaves, but not before Nox asks him whether they have a chance at doing some good. Jenkins is optimistic. Chapter Two The next day finds Shield going to meet with the Federation President. Loghri follows him for some way, hoping to give him some moral support. The meeting begins with Shield presenting information to the President regarding the year-and-a-half he spent as an outlaw of the Federation and all of the things he encountered. He asks the President to have these files integrated into the intelligence of Starfleet and/or given to Memory Alpha's databanks. The Federation President flatly refuses, saying that any alterations to the files of Memory Alpha would seem like altering history. He furthermore says that none of Shield's exploits while as captain will ever be recognized since, according to history and all records, Edward Shield died at Narendra III. Shield asks for these records to be changed, since they were in accordance with Order 865, but the President refuses to change them, saying that it would be tantamount to altering history, as he said before. As Shield leaves - unaware that Loghri is following him, he begins to realize what this means. He is forever a non-person, with no belongings other than what he has in his quarters on the Enterprise. As such, he can never settle down, nor can he take any position other than the honorary admiralty that was forced upon him after he gave it up just a few days ago. The "voice" continues to taunt him, saying that this is more injustice, and that he will never be anything because of it. He returns to his quarters and, in a fit of rage brought on by the "voice", destroys everything there (since it is not his, and since he is a non-person, he can't be accused for breaking it). Loghri witnesses this action, but keeps quiet because a detail of Starfleet security arrive and incarcerate Admiral Shield. Chapter Three Meanwhile, Lianna Young is trying to settle down. She arrives at an appointment for government aid in buying a house and property (since the United Earth Welfare Organization helps anyone get back on their feet, Young thinks she can use it for such), but is denied after her resume is looked at for only thirty seconds. When she asks why, Young is told that she has to meet several requirements in order to be eligible for government aid, and one of those is heterosexuality. Over the next few hours, Young remembers just how bad Earth really was. No government-owned business (which all of the businesses on Earth are owned by the government) will hire her on account of her sexual orientation, which she is now extremely enraged over. When a group of little children (one of them being the children of one of the managers of the businesses for which she applied) makes fun of her homosexuality, she lashes out at them physically. Andrew Wellington, who just happened to be in the area, witnesses this and stuns her with his phaser, and then takes her away, apologizing to those who say the incident, saying that "his wife had too much to drink." Upon recovering from the blow, Young tries to attack Wellington for shooting her. However, she finds that she is incapable of attacking since she is in a hospital and is strapped down to the bed. Wellington says that she should wait to give him her infamous death-threat until she has time to see what he has for her. Wellington shows her astrometric data and subspace scans of the Jjorek system. Nine months ago, a wormhole opened there which has remained stable to this day. Wellington also shows temporal scans made of the wormhole... It is a doorway into the future. Chapter Four Within moments, Young realizes what this means. A chance to go into the future and find some worth in their lives. Out of sheer joy, she kisses Wellington full on the mouth before ordering him to get the crew together and prepare the Admonitor for take-off. Wellington lets her go on the promise that she won't kill him, but she tries to just to see him get scared by it, before leaving to find Shield. Upon arriving at his office, Young finds it being repaired and another person in an admiral's uniform sitting there. He tells her that Edward Shield is no longer admiral, but says nothing more. She then goes to the Klingon Embassy, where she finds K'hallA (who has stayed here since arriving on Earth due to the way humans treated her) and asks her if Shield ever contacted her. When Young finds that not even K'hallA knows where he is, they both go in search for him. They interrogate a security guard who tries to arrest them, who reveals that he was incarcerated and stripped of his admiral's rank for destroying the admiral's office. Using his security clearance, they break into the Federation prison (which, thankfully, Lianna Young knows from personal experience how to get in and out of) and rescue Shield. Young tells him the good news, which he decides to take. They then take a shuttle into orbit, where he gets the Enterprise up and running and finds his crew all waiting for him. Nox says that Wellington met him and Jenkins a few hours ago and told them that they were going somewhere and so they sent the word out to the Enterprise crew. Many have come, but not all are the same. Rookwood, Loghri, Katie and Dr. Boreas are still there of the Senior Officers, as well as K'Ragdha, who followed them after Khitomer, but the junior officers and enlisted are mostly gone. Of the Admonitor crew stand all that remain: Nox, Jenkins and Wellington. Though they are very undermanned, those who remain are willing to stay on, no matter what. Chapter Five Once again, the two ships take off into the darkness of space, with a course set for the Jjorek system. Rather than have both ships work independently, since they are extremely undermanned, they are connected, the Warp Pooling is activated, the Enterprise-C crew is halved and the others go to duty on the Admonitor and together, the two ships reach Jjorek in only seven minutes. However, the trans-warp trip they made has disturbed the fragile stability of the wormhole, which means they will have to wait for one hour before it becomes fully stable again. While they wait, Shield begins to consider what this could mean. Young tells him that she has never been more certain about a decision made, that she is confident this is the right choice. But they don't get their one hour. Fifteen minutes into their waiting time, a Federation ship drops out of warp. The captain says he has orders from the Federation President himself that both ships are to return to dry-dock over Earth, be decommissioned and the captain and crew of both ships incarcerated permanently for inciting this little insurrection. Shield prepares to negotiate, but thirteen other ships drop out of warp. The captain says that Shield should think carefully about his terms, since he is the one who has the advantage. But both ships are still connected using the Warp Pool. Lianna Young activates both ships to go to warp straight towards the wormhole. From behind, the Federation ships open-fire on the wormhole, hoping to collapse it on them and therefore destroy the ship. A flash of blinding light engulfs both ships from ahead. Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes